The fuel supply system of a vehicle typically includes a fuel tank having a fuel pump therein for providing fuel to the engine via a fuel supply line. Typically, the fuel pump forms a portion of a fuel delivery module which includes a reservoir for collecting fluid from the tank for supplying the engine. An outlet of the fuel pump is linked to a manifold on the exterior of the fuel delivery module. The manifold diverts some fuel to the engine and some fuel to a jet pump. The jet pump includes a nozzle which sprays fuel into an internal standpipe, thereby creating a vacuum and drawing in fuel off the bottom of the tank. As is known, the jet pump allows fuel to be sucked from the bottom of the fuel tank when fuel levels are low.
A fuel filter is typically connected to the fuel supply line for filtering fuel flowing to the engine from the fuel pump. Unfortunately, when the vehicle is turned off, the fuel in the filter tends to bleed down back into the tank via the manifold and jet pump. In turn, the lack of fuel in the filter causes a hard start and/or a long crank issue with the vehicle. More specifically, the fuel filter must be replenished with fuel before the fuel supply line is pressurized and fuel is delivered to the engine. Furthermore, any air or vapor in the filter may also be delivered to the fuel supply line.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a fuel supply system having a fuel filter which does not bleed down into the tank when the vehicle is turned off, and which minimizes or eliminates any air or vapor delivered to the fuel supply line.